


Just the two of us

by HaibaraStark



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cuban time, M/M, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, What if?, Will has visions again?, new life, season 4, something strange happened
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaibaraStark/pseuds/HaibaraStark
Summary: Iniziata una nuova vita dopo la caduta, l'ex profiler comincia ad avere delle visioni intorno alla persona di Hannibal che portano dubbi e rivelazioni.





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti ~  
> Questa è la mia prima Hannigram in assoluto, motivo per cui sono piuttosto agitata al momento. Mi angoscia l'idea di avere stravolto i personaggi o di aver scritto una cosa orrenda, senza contare che non scrivo più assiduamente come ero solita fare fino a qualche anno fa. Si può dire che sto soffrendo di ansia da prestazione, eh eh.  
> Ma questo a voi non interessa!
> 
> Spero che la storia non vi deluda.
> 
> Bon appétit.

 

La luce filtrava opaca attraverso le ampie finestre, sfumando nelle zone d’ombra dello studio. Hannibal Lecter sedeva compostamente nella sua poltrona, le braccia gentilmente adagiate sui braccioli e le gambe conserte, minimamente sorpreso dalla presenza della giovane donna seduta di fronte a lui in maniera perfettamente speculare, se non per le mani che teneva intrecciate in grembo. Lei gli sorrise con gli occhi prima di cominciare a parlare:

“È passato molto tempo dal nostro ultimo incontro.”

Il dottore increspò leggermente le labbra, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sui suoi capelli biondi, per poi indugiare sulle mani e sulle sue labbra piene, terminando la corsa sui suoi occhi ambrati.

“Ne sono consapevole, temo di doverti le mie scuse.”

_L’acqua scorreva placida e silenziosa lungo le pareti della stanza, come un ruscello che dolcemente si trasforma in cascata, ma nessuno dei due pareva avere questa consapevolezza._

“Ci saranno altre occasioni per farlo. Adesso dovremmo occuparci di una questione più importante.”  
Hannibal piegò leggermente il capo, negli occhi un’espressione curiosa e lievemente confusa.

_Il pavimento non era più visibile, completamente ricoperto dalla distesa liquida che aveva raggiunto il suolo ed ora avvolgeva le loro caviglie continuando a crescere in altezza._

“Davvero? E quale sarebbe?”

La donna districò le dita e si aggrappò ai braccioli della sua poltrona per slanciare il busto verso lo psichiatra.

“Svegliati, Hannibal!”

 

_“È bellissimo.”_

 

L’aria gelida gli perforò i polmoni mentre spalancava la bocca alla notte e ingoiava ossigeno e oceano. Spalancò gli occhi alle stelle, ma solo per breve tempo, con i marosi che cercavano nuovamente di ricoprirlo come un manto di china. L’istinto di sopravvivenza lo portava a muoversi verso l’alto, sbattendo i piedi e dando ampie bracciate, provocandosi spasmi di dolore per lo sforzo e le ferite, ma non era abbastanza. Non era in grado di contrastare le onde. Forse avrebbe dovuto solo lasciarsi andare. La sua mente lavorò furiosa per ricordare quello che era successo quella sera. Il Drago. La caduta. Will. _Will_.

Si slanciò di nuovo verso il cielo e in quel momento si sentì afferrare per la vita, ritrovandosi in un annaspo di gambe e braccia non sue, per poi venire faticosamente trascinato su uno scoglio non troppo distante a cui si aggrappò. Respirò a pieni polmoni, il viso a pochi centimetri dalla roccia bagnata, avvinghiato con le braccia su tutta la superficie possibile. Voltò il capo quel tanto che bastava per guardare la persona affianco a lui, che altri non poteva essere se non Will. Il suo Will. Lo stesso che li aveva spinti giù dalla scogliera e ora si trovava lì, accanto a lui, a riprendere fiato e ricambiare il suo sguardo. Hannibal sorrise.

“O entrambi o nessuno.”

L’ex profiler non rispose, ma la sua non voleva essere una domanda. Sapeva perfettamente che si era trattato di un gioco col destino, un salto nel vuoto letterale e non. Era stato come tirare dei dadi e stare fermi a vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Pari sei vivo, dispari sei morto. Ma era un gioco di coppia, non potevano ottenere risultati differenti. Will era sopravvissuto e così avrebbe dovuto essere anche per Hannibal.

Cercò di issarsi meglio e la ferita da arma da fuoco gli tolse il fiato, per un attimo annebbiandogli il pensiero.

“Hannibal.”

Si rese conto di aver chiuso gli occhi solo quando dovette riaprirli per guardare l’altro, la cui voce gli suonò guardinga e sollevata allo stesso tempo, nel mentre che fissava un punto alle loro spalle. Ruotò il busto come meglio poté per seguire il suo sguardo: una barca si stava avvicinando.

“Chiyoh ci ha trovati.” Aggiunse, strappando un altro sorriso a Hannibal.

“Ragazzo scaltro.”

•••

 

Will Graham non si era concesso il totale lusso di affidarsi al caso. Avevano il cinquanta percento di possibilità di perdere la partita a scacchi contro la Morte, ma anche il cinquanta percento di fare scacco di scoperta, per cui si era messo in contatto con l’unica persona che sapeva disposta ad aiutare Hannibal senza riserve.

“Non smetterai mai di sorprendermi.”

Ruotò leggermente il capo per permettere a Hannibal di entrare nella sua visuale periferica. Chiyoh li aveva aiutati a salire a bordo e a medicarsi le ferite, e ora se ne stavano lì nella piccola stanza, bendati e stanchi, Hannibal sdraiato sul letto e Will seduto sul bordo dandogli le spalle, entrambi vestiti solo dei boxer.

Non rispose, rimanendo immobile con le mani adagiate mollemente sulle gambe nude.

“Avevi programmato tutto. Sapevi anche che Dolarhyde avrebbe portato la videocamera con sé.”

“Ho supposto che la sua arroganza lo avrebbe portato a una scelta del genere, sì.” Parlò soppesando ogni movimento del viso, il lato destro leggermente intorpidito dalla morfina.

“L’arroganza del voler diventare come me?”  
“L’arroganza del credere che ci sarebbe riuscito.”

Si voltò completamente a fronteggiarlo, trovandolo a sorridergli dal basso in quel modo tutto suo di trasmetterlo con gli occhi.

“La mia risposta ti soddisfa?”

“Terribilmente.”  
“Non avevo dubbi al riguardo.”  
“Ma non lo hai detto per compiacermi.”

Rimase nuovamente in silenzio; perché no, non lo aveva detto solo per compiacerlo, ma si sarebbe fatto staccare a morsi un arto piuttosto che ammetterlo. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla parete e cambiò argomento:

“Il mio piano arrivava fino a questo punto, non ho altre brillanti idee di fuga. Visto che sei riuscito a nasconderti in bella vista per anni spero che saprai renderti utile al riguardo.”

“Potrai sempre contare su questo.”

Will annuì leggermente.

“Dovresti riposare.”

Sapeva cosa implicava quell’affermazione: l’unica altra branda a disposizione era quella di Chiyoh, non ci voleva molta immaginazione o una grande empatia per capire che Hannibal lo stava invitando a sdraiarsi accanto a lui. E Will scoprì che non gli creava alcun disagio l’idea di farlo.

“Vado a controllare se Chiyoh ha bisogno di qualcosa – anche se conoscendola penso proprio di no.” Lo guardò negli occhi prima di continuare, “poi mi riposerò.”

 

Hannibal lo guardò alzarsi e avvolgersi un plaid beige intono alle spalle prima di scomparire sopra coperta. Chiuse gli occhi, tenendo impressa sulle palpebre l’immagine di Will, e sospirò tremolante.

“Sembra un tipo in gamba.”

Aprì piano gli occhi sapendo già che ne avrebbe incontrati un altro paio ambrati. La giovane donna stava accoccolata su un fianco, i lunghi capelli a raggiera sul cuscino, e lo guardava con un cipiglio divertito. _Erano talmente vicini che avrebbe potuto avvertirne il respiro sulla pelle_.

“Lo è.” Rispose flebilmente.

“E sembra che finalmente tu stia ottenendo quello che hai sempre desiderato.”

Lo scenario cambiò, e Hannibal si trovò sdraiato in un campo di grano, fasciato in uno dei suoi completi, con la ragazza seduta al suo fianco che intrecciava fiori recisi altrove insieme a fili d’erba d’orati come i suoi capelli.

“Visti i trascorsi non mi azzardo ad adagiarmi troppo su questa certezza.”  
“Ma lui si è lanciato.”

“Sì.”

“Con te.”

“Sì.”

“Quando invece avrebbe potuto spingerti nel vuoto e incolpare il Drago.”

“Esatto.”

“Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, Hannibal, ma sappiamo entrambi che ti stai già adagiando.”

Lui sorrise brevemente.

“È probabile.”

“Ecco fatto!” Esclamò soddisfatta, osservando la corona di fiori che teneva in mano. “Siediti.”

Hannibal obbedì, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra mentre lei si allungava ad appoggiare il frutto del suo lavoro sulla sua testa.

“Tu esi labai gazi.” Gli regalò un sorriso ampissimo. “Ancora più di quanto tu non sia normalmente.”  
“Mai quanto te.”  
Il sorriso di lei si incrinò, congelato nell’attimo. Il cuore di Hannibal perse un battito.

“Lo sai che non è vero”, gli rispose in un malinconico sussurro.

_Intorno a loro il sangue aveva iniziato a scorrere come un fiume._

 

 •••

 

“Il mio metodo di fuga ti ha infastidito, non è vero?”

Se la voce dell’uomo l’aveva presa in qualche modo di sorpresa Chiyoh non lo diede a vedere, rimanendo perfettamente immobile a vagliare l’orizzonte stringendo tra le mani il timone.

“Non lo avrebbe fatto se si fosse trattato realmente di un metodo di fuga.” Rispose con la solita flemma nella voce.

Will sorrise sbilenco, non realmente capace di farlo al momento, e avanzò fino ad affiancarla, lo sguardo perso verso il mare.

“Lo è stato.”

“Una fuga dal passato quindi? O dal futuro?”

Esitò un istante, soppesando la risposta sulla lingua.

“Ho lasciato al destino la decisione.”

La donna si voltò a guardarlo: “Non trovi sia stato un atteggiamento da vigliacchi? Lasciare che la decisione non dipendesse da te?”

“Non è mai davvero dipesa da me.”  
“Tutto è sempre dipeso da te, è questo il vero problema.”

Will ricambiò lo sguardo, agganciando gli occhi a quelli di lei, prima di parlare: “È sempre dipeso da me lo scegliere Hannibal. Non è mai dipeso da me se affiancarlo nella vita o nella morte.”

 

•••

 

Quando tornò in sottocoperta Will trovò il cannibale esattamente come lo aveva lasciato, sdraiato sulla schiena, con le mani adagiate all’altezza della fasciatura e il capo rivolto verso la porta ad occhi chiusi. Provò un vago senso di preoccupazione, ma si tranquillizzò notando il lento movimento del suo petto. Ignorando il dolore alla spalla, si tolse la coperta e la distese su Hannibal, sporgendosi leggermente verso di lui.

“Aveva bisogno di qualcosa?”

Will rischiò di cadergli sopra: non si aspettava di sentire la sua voce e le gambe avevano ceduto in sorpresa. Il cuore gli pompava all’impazzata nelle orecchie e dovette prendere aria un paio di volte prima di rispondergli.

“Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”

Hannibal distese le labbra visibilmente divertito, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“Le mie scuse.”

“Sì, sì.” Liquidò l’ex profiler con stizza scuotendo una mano per aria. “Non aveva bisogno di niente, comunque.” Si sedette sul bordo del letto. “Hai intenzione di farmi spazio o...?”

Lo psichiatra socchiuse le palpebre e stese il braccio sinistro verso il bordo del letto, incastrando poi le dita tra il materasso e il muro per aiutarsi nello spostamento. Ruotò i fianchi con una lieve smorfia, riuscendo a raggiungere il punto più remoto della branda, il viso a un soffio dalla parete. Will provò una fitta allo stomaco nel ricordare la bottiglia di vino che andava in frantumi davanti ai suo occhi mentre la pallottola trapassava Hannibal. Ingoiò a vuoto e si sdraiò nella stessa posizione, cercando di non toccarlo – cosa difficile visto lo spazio esiguo – non sapendo che reazione aspettarsi. Hannibal alzò un lembo del plaid e cercò di passarglielo alla cieca; lo prese, sfiorando le sue dita, e si coprì come meglio poté.

“Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che non sembri minimamente preoccupato da tutta questa situazione.”

“Dovrei esserlo?”

“Beh, ho sfidato la sorte per vedere se saremmo morti o sopravvissuti. Non temi possa rifarlo?”

“Credo che tu abbia ricevuto la risposta che cercavi una volta raggiunto l’Atlantico.”

“E quale sarebbe?”

“Che Dio ci vuole insieme in questa vita.”

Will sorrise. “Molto masochistico da parte sua, non ti pare?”

“Al contrario, è estremamente narcisistico.”  
“Perché ci ha creati a Sua immagine e somiglianza.”

“Esattamente.”

“È proprio in momenti come questo che penso sempre tu sia un insopportabile borioso.”

“Potremmo essere boriosi insieme.”

“Non ci conterei troppo.”

Il materasso ondeggiò sotto il tremolio delle spalle di Hannibal.

“La cosa ti diverte?”

L’altro non rispose e Will sospirò. Sentiva il corpo sempre più pesante, pressato da tutti gli avvenimenti subiti. Era un miracolo che fosse ancora sveglio. Stava iniziando a cadere nel torpore del sonno quando la voce dello psichiatra ruppe il silenzio.

“L’Avana.”

L’ex profiler si riscosse e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando la nuca del compagno di branda.

“Cosa?”

“Ho una casa a L’Avana. Possiamo andare a vivere lì se ti è congeniale.”

A Will era parsa come la cosa più intima e domestica mai sentita in vita sua.

“Ovunque andrà bene.”

Si morse la lingua nel trattenersi dall’aggiungere _se siamo insieme_.

 

•••

 

_La prima volta che accadde Will era del tutto impreparato._

Erano trascorse due settimane dal loro arrivo nella capitale cubana e poco più di un mese dalla caduta. Chiyoh li aveva affiancati per gran parte del viaggio, adoperandosi nell’aiutarli – o meglio, ad aiutare Hannibal – nell’organizzazione di tutto ciò che li avrebbe attesi da lì in avanti. Will si era sentito come un bambino intento a guardare i propri genitori occuparsi di cose da grandi; non aveva mai dovuto pianificare una fuga all’estero o cose inerenti documenti falsi e nuove identità e questo gli dava una sensazione di inutilità costante, sopita leggermente dalla consapevolezza che gli altri avrebbero fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Intanto le ferite guarivano lentamente dando loro un po’ di sollievo; in particolar modo al più giovane, dato che Hannibal era parso del tutto a suo agio con la ferita al fianco fin dal primo istante: prestava attenzione ai movimenti ma non dava mai segno di sofferenza, mentre Will faceva mostra dei suoi spasmi di dolore ogni volta che effettuava il minimo movimento sbagliato. Nonostante tutto, Will avrebbe potuto catalogarlo come un viaggio piacevole – sebbene ogni tanto venisse preso da lievi attacchi d’ansia pensando alla probabilità che potessero venir catturati.

La casa di cui aveva parlato Hannibal era una bella villetta a due piani; non era troppo grande, ma rispecchiava comunque il gusto e le abitudini dello psichiatra, e a Will era bastato un giro un po’ più approfondito dell’abitazione per capire che era stata pensata per accogliere tre persone. _Ad Abigail sarebbe_ _piaciuta senz’altro_. La cucina era indubbiamente la zona che rappresentava di più il dottore, come era sempre stato, e Will aveva scoperto di provare un immenso senso di pace e familiarità nel guardarlo cucinare – cosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile dopo aver scoperto quello che ne faceva dei corpi – e fu in uno di questi momenti in cui la vide per la prima volta.

 

Hannibal era in piedi davanti al bancone di marmo intento a preparare un carpaccio di pesce spada marinato con pepe rosa, finocchietto e sale affumicato, mentre Will faceva la spola da lì alla contigua sala da pranzo sistemando la tavola come era congeniale all’altro. Aveva appena afferrato i tovaglioli di stoffa color ottanio – _“Si sposano alla perfezione con il piatto di oggi.”_ – quando si era voltato ad osservare Hannibal, attratto da qualcosa che lo infastidiva oltre la sua visione periferica: in piedi alle spalle dell’uomo vi era una giovane donna, vestita con un abito da cerimonia con motivi floreali; aveva i capelli lunghi poco oltre le spalle del colore del grano, e quando si accorse che Will la stava guardando si voltò a ricambiare la cortesia con i suoi occhi ambrati, per poi sorridergli con un accenno delle labbra mentre poggiava la mano destra sulla schiena del cannibale.

“Will.”

L’uomo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per riprendere coscienza di sé. Hannibal lo stava guardando con un cipiglio curioso e preoccupato e la donna era sparita. Si schiarì la gola, sentendo un nodo stringersi in maniera dolorosa.

“Ehm… sì. Scusami mi sono perso–” Fece un gesto elusivo con la mano libera. “Hai bisogno che faccia qualcosa?”

L’altro lo osservò ancora per un attimo, in un silenzio contemplativo.

“Potresti portarmi uno dei mandarini che abbiamo raccolto ieri dal giardino?”

“Certo. Sicuro.” Passò la lingua sulle labbra in un vano tentativo di inumidirle. “Vado solo a posare questi, okay?” Mostrò i tovaglioli e si dileguò velocemente nella sala.

Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi e un forte capogiro lo portò a poggiarsi al tavolo con i palmi aperti, i tovaglioli lanciati in malo modo da qualche parte. Cos’era stato? _Cos’era quella cosa?_ Chi era quella persona? Will non ricordava di averla mai incontrata in vita sua.

“È stato strano, eh?” Sobbalzò leggermente. Era moltissimo tempo che Abigail non gli faceva visita, ma immaginò che ormai il suo Io interiore avesse scelto di indossare le sue sembianze per il resto della vita.

“Molto.” Sibilò tra i denti, non del tutto consapevole se stava parlando a voce alta da solo o meno.

“Non ti era mai capitato di vedere qualcuno che non conosci.”

L’ex profiler annuì, tornando a ricomporsi e a sistemare i tovaglioli al loro posto prima di andare a fare quella piccola commissione per il dottore.

“Però lei pareva conoscere Hannibal.”

L’immagine della donna che posava la mano in mezzo alle scapole di Hannibal tornò viva nella sua mente. Possibile che fosse frutto del suo legame con l’uomo? Se le cose stavano così, perché non l’aveva mai vista prima? Prese un mandarino dalla cesta – che il giorno prima avevano lasciato accanto all’entrata del piccolo giardino sul retro – e lo esaminò, rincamminandosi verso la cucina sempre accompagnato dalla ragazza.

“Prima d’ora non hai mai passato così tanto tempo in sua compagnia.”

Era vero; prima del loro viaggio della speranza, dopo il salto dalla scogliera, non avevano mai trascorso _così_ tanto tempo insieme. Adesso erano coinquilini, vivevano a stretto contatto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro ed era plausibile che stesse accendo per questo motivo. Ma sulla barca e durante il resto del viaggio? Non aveva mai notato niente di strano.

“Potrebbe non aver avuto bisogno di lei durante il viaggio. Voglio dire: da quant’è che non ci vedevamo io e te, Will?” Abigail concluse la frase con un sorriso gentile e in quel momento Will attraversò la soglia e si diresse a braccio teso verso il compagno.

“Ecco qua!” Esordì, porgendogli il frutto.

Hannibal distese le labbra in un sorriso e lo sfilò dalle sue dita. “Grazie, Will.”

 _Potrebbe non aver avuto bisogno di lei durante il viaggio._ Provò un nuovo senso di pesantezza all’altezza del petto.

 

•••

 

Vivere con Hannibal era risultato il più naturale possibile. Will ogni tanto si soffermava a riflettere su quali problemi potevano averlo ammorbato, visto che non ci sarebbe dovuto essere niente di normale nel trascorrere le sue giornate a stretto contatto con un serial killer che gli aveva inflitto dolore fisico e psicologico, ma si rispondeva che quei problemi c’erano sempre stati, solo che lui aveva cercato di non soccombergli.

Era stato sconcertante scoprire di provare livore per l’altro uomo non per quello che era e ciò che gli aveva fatto, ma perché gli aveva mentito. Quella sensazione di abbandono, delusione e tradimento era piombata nel corpo di Will come un proiettile, perforandolo e rimanendo incastrata nelle ossa, dove l’aveva lasciata sperando che la carne l’avrebbe inglobata e rimossa col tempo; proprio come un proiettile, però, era rimasta lì continuando a pulsare. Quei sentimenti che non credeva di avere si erano affacciati in lui mentre puntava la pistola contro Hannibal, e a quel punto Will non li voleva. Aveva lottato a lungo per cacciarli il più lontano possibile, scoprendo che non ne era in grado.

Giocare al pescatore alla ricerca di un _do ut des_ gli si era rivoltato contro con estrema facilità, assaporando quello che sarebbe potuto essere suo per sempre; perché, per quanto cercasse di affondarlo nella parte più recondita di sé, Hannibal continuava a essere la persona che voleva al suo fianco: non importava quanto si sarebbe dovuto addentrare nel buio, lo avrebbe fatto tenendolo per mano. Ma aveva continuato a voltarsi verso la fonte di luce alle sue spalle e il suo non voler cedere né alla vendetta né al sentimento lo aveva portato a dissanguarsi nella cucina di casa Lecter. Col senno di poi Will sapeva di esserselo meritato, di aver giocato col fuoco fin tanto da aver provocato un incendio. Un incendio che si era trovato ad amare e rimpiangere. E nonostante questo aveva continuato a inciampare e cadere nei propri sbagli, ché alla fine aveva scelto la via della ritorsione piuttosto di scappare con Hannibal. Non era intenzionato a dargliela vinta, non aveva intenzione di dargli la soddisfazione di sapere che aveva sempre avuto ragione sul suo conto. Così erano passati altri tre anni, tra sofferenze di ogni genere e intensità, ma a Will sembrava che tutto fosse andato come doveva esattamente andare: Hannibal lo aveva da sempre definito un suo pari, ma sebbene volesse essere scelto da lui, continuava impercettibilmente a spingerlo verso quella scelta, indicandogliela come quella giusta per lui. Non era una cosa che aveva mai accettato di buon grado. Quello che c’era stato sulla scogliera, invece, era stato giusto e puro, perché Will aveva abbracciato quella vita di sua spontanea volontà. _Aveva abbracciato Hannibal_. Ed era tutto ciò che era intenzionato a fare fin da quando gli si era presentata l’occasione. Niente più rappresaglie o menzogne, niente più Jack, Bedelia o Molly, niente più rincorrersi da una parte all’altra del globo. Da adesso in poi ci sarebbero stati solo loro.

 

Will sorrise a quel pensiero che si era riaffacciato alla sua mente. _Ci sarebbero stati solo loro_. Che frase smielata e poco consona alla reale situazione. Erano trascorsi otto giorni e lui continuava a vedere quella donna. Erano sempre brevi apparizioni, quel tanto per portarlo a imbambolarsi nel tentativo di cogliere più particolari possibili. Anche Abigail era tornata altre volte per aiutarlo a mettere insieme i pezzi, ma a lui sembrava semplicemente di star diventando pazzo. Una sera, alla fine, una porta nel suo – seppur piccolo – palazzo della memoria si aprì e non poté fare a meno di darsi dello stolto.

Una delle stanze che frequentavano più assiduamente era il salottino al primo piano. Hannibal lo aveva trasformato in una biblioteca in miniatura e a Will piaceva la routine del tutto spontanea che era nata attorno a quel posto: loro due seduti nelle poltrone, uno accanto all’altro, mentre parlavano sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino o restavano in silenzio facendo attività più solitarie come leggere un libro. Quella sera Will aveva raggiunto il compagno più tardi del previsto e lo aveva trovato a occhi chiusi completamente assorto, probabilmente in qualche area del suo palazzo mentale. Accanto a lui – _seduta sulla poltrona di Will_ – c’era lei. La totale estraniazione dello psichiatra doveva star influendo molto sulla presenza della donna, perché ebbe la possibilità di osservarla per la prima volta con attenzione: teneva la stessa postura di Hannibal, la schiena dritta, una gamba accavallata sull’altra e le mani intrecciate a caderle in grembo; aveva un bel viso dai lineamenti marcati, gli zigomi leggermente pronunciati e le labbra piene, e quegli occhi color ambra che ogni volta lo guardavano come se volessero leggergli l’anima. Quando arricciò il labbro superiore per scoprire i canini in un sorriso ferino Will smise di respirare. _Possibile–?_

“Will.”

Il suo cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata. Come era già successo nelle altre occasioni, la donna non c’era più e Hannibal lo stava guardando falsamente apatico.

“Hai scoperto nel rimanere sulla porta un passatempo interessante?”

Ingoiò a vuoto e sbuffò una risatina.

“Dovresti provare anche tu, è realmente interessante.”

“Ne terrò di conto.”

Avanzò nella stanza con passi lenti e cadenzati fino a giungere alla sua poltrona, senza smettere di guardare l’altro.

“Ritieni che tutto questo sia abbastanza per te?” Chiese lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini.

“Non dovrebbe?” A dispetto della vaghezza della domanda Hannibal aveva colto subito la linea dei suoi pensieri.

“Stiamo vivendo delle giornate piuttosto banali e scontate, converrai con me su questo.”

“Se stai cercando di chiedermi se sento la mancanza delle _comodità_ di cui godevo a Baltimora, Parigi o Firenze non posso che ribadire quello che ho già detto.”

Sì, glielo aveva già detto — _“Non provo più alcun interesse a cacciare senza di te, sono più che ben disposto di scendere a patti. E non nutro dubbi riguardo al fatto che il tuo bisogno di non uccidere indiscriminatamente ci porterà ad avere sempre a che fare con_ prede _interessanti.”_ — ma l’idea che necessitasse di nascondersi nei suoi ricordi per sopravvivere alla noia lo divorava dall’interno.

“È che non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che tendi spesso a isolarti in qualche stanza della memoria.” Lo affermò guardando verso una delle librerie che coprivano le pareti della stanza. “Mi chiedo se non sia perché hai scoperto tutto questo estremamente al di sotto delle tue aspettative.”

Sentiva lo sguardo di Hannibal perforarlo da parte a parte. Si decise ad affrontarlo, voltandosi, e provò una lieve fitta alla bocca dello stomaco. Il cannibale aveva sempre avuto un modo tutto suo di osservarlo, come se fosse un’opera d’arte da ammirare e custodire; in quel frangente non era diversamente.

“Niente di tutto ciò che ti riguarda può neanche lontanamente essere al di sotto delle mie aspettative.” Esordì con tono morbido. “Se visito spesso alcune stanze del mio palazzo è solo per visitare e commemorare ciò che posso trovare solo al suo interno.”

“Come Firenze?”

“E le persone che ci sono state care.”

Prima di quella sera il pensiero di Will a quelle parole sarebbe corso ad Abigail. Aveva molto altro da chiedere, ma non disse niente, non volendo guastare l’umore dell’altro.

“Posso tentarti con un bicchiere di brandy?”

“Puoi eccome.”

Le rughe intorno agli occhi di Hannibal fecero bella mostra sul suo viso mentre si alzava per andare verso il mobiletto rifornito di alcolici. Il tintinnio del vetro fu l’unico suono udibile per un po’, finché non ruppe il silenzio creatosi.

“Non mi è sfuggito il tuo ritenere le nostre giornate banali e scontate.”

“Beh, la vita che stiamo conducendo al momento è indubbiamente più tranquilla e monotona di quella a cui eravamo abituati. Non abbiamo mai avuto una relazione che si possa definire salubre.”

“Salubre?” Chiese il dottore con tono divertito.

“Sì, salubre. Nemmeno quando non sapevo che fossi lo Squartatore di Chesapeake lo era – _la mia encefalite ringrazia_ – e col tempo non poteva non diventare sempre più malsana.”

“Trovi la nostra attuale relazione malsana?”

“Siamo stati lontani tre anni e appena ci siamo rivisti ti ho aiutato a evadere e a uccidere il Drago per poi scappare con te. Direi che è _decisamente malsana_.”

Hannibal gli apparve compiaciuto dalla risposta quando lo approcciò per porgergli uno dei bicchieri.

“La cosa non sembra angosciarti come un tempo.”

“Un tempo il bisogno di fartela pagare mi ha portato… leggermente fuori strada.”

“Il tuo bisogno di una rivalsa nei miei confronti è stata senza dubbio coriacea.”

Will fece un sorriso sghembo, guardandolo riprendere posto.

“Ho risentito di molte cose dai nostri incontri, dovevi in qualche modo fare ammenda.”

“Spero che il risultato ottenuto sia stato di tuo gradimento.”

“Moltissimo.”

“Molto bene.”  
“Sai, coi tuoi metodi così poco convenzionale mi domando come tu abbia potuto esercitare per tutto quel tempo.”

“Sono bravo in quello che faccio.”

“Borioso. Di nuovo.”

“Conosci già il mio pensiero al riguardo.”

Will rise e si bagnò le labbra con il brandy prima di rispondere: “Resti comunque un borioso.”

“È un’altra cosa che non sembra dispiacerti.”

“Non sfiderei la sorte. A lungo andare potrei fare la corte ai coltelli in cucina.”

“Sempre così impersonale.” Lo provocò Hannibal, sorseggiando a sua volta dal bicchiere senza interrompere il contatto visivo che si era venuto a creare.

“Sarebbe solo per farti perdere la voglia di fare il pavone. Se volessi davvero ucciderti userei le mie mani.”

Will tenne il gioco gustandosi il momento, modulando la voce e marcando tutte le parole giuste; gli occhi di Hannibal furono attraversati da una scintilla famelica che il più giovane non mancò di notare.

“Non hai mai provato a uccidermi a mani nude.”  
“Forse non ho mai provato a ucciderti affatto.”

Lo psichiatra parve soppesare quelle parole per un istante.

“Un’ammissione piuttosto interessante.”

“Non poi così tanto. Ero in rappresaglia se ben ricordi.”

“Motivo per cui era sensato che volessi uccidermi.”

“Credevo di essere stato chiaro nell’intento di non voler prendere la tua vita.”

“Sono cambiate molte cose da quella notte.”

“Già. Però il mio intento è rimasto sempre lo stesso.”

“Dalle tue parole di poco fa posso supporre che tu non abbia sempre tenuto d’occhio l’obiettivo.”

“Che dottore acuto.”

“E nonostante tutto hai preferito la vendetta.”

Will ridacchiò di nuovo, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Mi hai corteggiato, fatto sentire compreso e apprezzato, per poi gettarmi in pasto ai leoni. Dovresti sapere cosa si prova. L’unica differenza è che tu sei riuscito a colpirmi fisicamente, io ho sempre fallito nell’intento. Ma come abbiamo già appurato sono soddisfatto di essere comunque riuscito a farti scontare tre anni di prigione.”

Come finì di articolare l’ultima parola, Will fu in grado di cogliere l’esatto momento in cui Hannibal era giunto a una conclusione che per lui non era mai stata neanche remotamente possibile; come se lo avesse preso per mano e condotto verso l’epifania. E si perse in quell’attimo e in quegli occhi, consapevole che avrebbe voluto che fossero l’ultima cosa impressa nella sua retina prima di morire. _Per mano di chi o per come del tutto irrilevante_.

 

•••

 

Will aveva scoperto le notti cubane in quella stagione più calde di quanto avesse mai immaginato, soprattutto per una persona avvezza a temperature miti come lui. Si era rotolato sul materasso per un’oretta buona prima di decidersi a lasciar penzolare le gambe verso il pavimento e alzarsi mollemente e contro voglia per andare a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua – fare le scale mezzo assonnato di notte era qualcosa che detestava ampiamente. Appena imboccato il corridoio si accorse subito della luce che si prolungava sul pavimento scuro proveniente dalla porta socchiusa della camera di Hannibal. Rimase in contemplazione per qualche secondo prima di annullare quei pochi metri che separavano le due stanze e bussare pacatamente alla porta. Non attese risposta e poggiò il palmo aperto sul legno per entrare: Hannibal era perfettamente sveglio, sdraiato supino con un braccio a sostenergli la testa e l’altro adagiato lungo il fianco, lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Will rimase a osservarlo dalla soglia aspettando una reazione che non arrivò, fin tanto che si indusse a raggiungere il letto dell’altro e a sdraiarglisi accanto, in completo silenzio, lasciando qualche centimetro tra di loro. Non avrebbe saputo quantificare il tempo trascorso – un minuto? Dieci? Un’ora? – quando la voce arrochita del dottore risuonò nelle sue orecchie interrompendo la quiete.

“Cosa hai provato quando hai realizzato che non ero la persona che credevi che fossi?”

Will rivolse un sorriso amaro al nulla, socchiudendo gli occhi, e al nulla iniziò a parlare.

“È stato come se il cuore stesse cercando di uscirmi dal petto. Lo sentivo battere ancora e ancora contro le costole, sempre più forte, sempre più doloroso. La mia testa urlava e avrei voluto fare altrettanto, ma se avessi iniziato a farlo non credo avrei più smesso. In quel momento ho desiderato davvero ucciderti per quello che mi avevi fatto. Perché non volevo sentirmi così.”

Voltò la testa verso Hannibal.

“E tu cosa hai provato quando ti ho tradito?”

L’uomo si voltò a sua volta per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Come se ti avessi dato il mio cuore per mangiarlo, ma tu lo avessi gettato via.”

Will sorrise tra sé al pensiero che solo Hannibal potesse trovare del romanticismo nel dare a una persona il proprio cuore da mangiare; ma lui lo avrebbe accettato volentieri. Senza interrompere il contatto visivo allungò la mano nello spazio tra loro per intrecciare indice e medio con quelli di Hannibal. Lui non ebbe nulla da obiettare.

“Hannibal.” Alzò gli occhi da lui alla parete. “È da qualche giorno che… vedo una donna… al tuo fianco. È bionda e ti assomiglia molto.” Prese un respiro, passando la punta della lingua sul labbro superiore. “So che è folle, ma ritengo che si tratti di tua sorella.”

Avvertiva il peso del suo sguardo sulla pelle come se fosse una cosa corporea. Era una sensazione piacevole e spiacevole allo stesso tempo, acuita dal silenzio del cannibale. Will chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli nel punto in cui sapeva avrebbe rincontrato i suoi in una muta richiesta di risposte. Tempo addietro non avrebbe avuto dubbi nello stabilire che Hannibal non stava avendo nessuna reazione al riguardo, ma adesso riusciva a percepire ogni singolo effetto delle sue parole dietro a quella maschera di indifferenza: sorpresa, stordimento, fastidio. Provò un brivido all’idea che potesse scattare in avanti e afferrarlo al collo, visualizzando ogni singola vena sporgere e pulsare nello sforzo della mano mentre le dita flessuose lo avvolgevano. _Si scoprì a sperarlo_. Ma Hannibal mosse impercettibilmente il capo, socchiudendo le labbra in un sospiro, vagando con lo sguardo sul suo volto come un’anima in pena.

“Il nostro legame è ancora più forte dell’immaginabile.” Si risolse a rispondere, e in quella frase era racchiuso tutto ciò che l’ex profiler aveva bisogno di sentire.

“Ci ho messo un po’ a capirlo. L’essermi trovato davanti una giovane donna ha sviato il mio pensiero.”

“Mischa ha continuato a stare al mio fianco e a crescere con me, fino a quando ha raggiunto l’età che per me è stata il battesimo del fuoco.”

“Ha la tua stessa età di quando hai imprigionato quell’uomo in Lituania?”

“Di quando ho trovato i nostri aguzzini.”

La curiosità bussò alla mente di Will, ma decise di ignorarla. Non era intenzionato a far rivivere a Hannibal quei momenti, almeno che non fosse lui stesso a volerglieli rivelare.

“È sempre stata la mia voce interiore, come Abigail è la tua.”

“Come sai che vedo ancora Abigail?”

“La percepisco intorno a te quando ti estranei… O quando parli da solo.”

Il divertimento che lesse negli occhi del dottore nel pronunciare quell’ultima parte rese Will muto per qualche secondo. Dovette schiarirsi la voce per poter continuare.

“Ma tu non puoi vederla. Intendo... come io vedo Mischa.”

“Tu avrai sempre il tuo dono con te, Will. È la tua empatia a permetterti di vederla.”

“E il nostro legame.”

Hannibal annuì, continuando a vagliare ogni parte del suo viso.

“L’altra sera mi hai chiesto se il modo in cui trascorriamo il tempo insieme è abbastanza per me. Temevi che la presenza di Mischa dipendesse dal tuo non esserti dimostrato abbastanza.”

“Ogni volta che lo dici ad alta voce suona oltremodo patetico da parte mia.”

“Non lo definirei patetico. Ma visto che stiamo affrontando di nuovo l’argomento, devo dirti che è piuttosto offensivo nei confronti di entrambi che tu possa credere che dopo tutto questo tempo ritenga la tua compagnia deludente.”

L’ex profiler non riuscì a trattenere un’espressione sarcastica.

“Devo fare ammenda in qualche modo per questa terribile offesa?... No, aspetta! Non dirlo——“

Hannibal rise a denti scoperti, facendo tremare il materasso sotto di loro.

“In ogni caso, la sua presenza non è mai dipesa da te.”

Gli occhi di Hannibal parvero finalmente trovare pace in quelli dell’altro e il silenzio calò su di loro come un velo, ma nelle orecchie di Will continuava a persistere il suono del suo cuore. Quando era stata la prima volta che lo psichiatra lo aveva guardato a quel modo? Nei suoi ricordi non era in grado di trovare uno sguardo diverso. Forse era per quello che si era perso – _che si era perso in Hannibal_ – e non era più riuscito a ritrovarsi.

“Sai... potrei essere io quella voce all’interno della tua testa.”

La voce uscì in un sussurro, ma l’altro lo udì ugualmente.

“Se rinunciassi a Mischa, faresti lo stesso con Abigail?”

“Lo farei.” Lo disse con tutta la fermezza di cui era capace.

Dopo tutto quel tempo perso a voltarsi e farsi domande vuote, Will _voleva_ camminare nel buio mano nella mano con Hannibal. Voleva venir condotto nelle tenebre e condurre a sua volta, in una sincronia perfetta, fatta di sangue e meraviglia, dove perdersi per il resto dei loro giorni.

La mente di Hannibal si espanse, come dita esperte che si allungavano verso quella di Will, e improvvisamente su di loro il cielo terso e intorno una distesa di spighe piegate al vento; loro due speculari come immagini riflesse, in piedi e austeri impugnando i coltelli, con di fronte a loro le giovani donne che avevano marchiato le loro vite. Furono attimi fatti di nervi tesi, mani adagiate sulle curve dei fragili colli per arcuare e mostrare di più, per poi affondare e lacerare, mentre la sfida e il perdono aleggiano nell’aria. I corpi caddero e il sangue scorse congiungendosi e creando un sentiero che i due uomini percorsero andandosi incontro, fino a potersi tenere per mano.

Will fece scivolare le dita tra quelle di Hannibal, stringendo la presa, e si sporse fino ad annullare la distanza tra loro poggiando la bocca sulla sua. Socchiusero gli occhi e schiusero le labbra, guardandosi attraverso le ciglia e approfondendo il bacio.

“Sto seguendo bene gli impulsi adesso?”

Mormorò Will contro la sua bocca strappandogli un sorriso.

“Sono piuttosto certo che non stessi intendendo questo quel giorno.”

“E io sono piuttosto sicuro che intendessi _anche_ questo. Visto che giocavi a fare l’innocente ma intanto cercavi di convincermi che ero come te…”

“È quello che _ritieni_ fosse sottointeso o che _vorresti_ fosse stato sottointeso?”

“Quello che _voglio_ è indubbiamente farmi psicoanalizzare in questo momento, grazie, ne sentivo proprio il bisogno, tu sai sempre come soddisfare i mi––”

Venne zittito con un bacio, che Hannibal concluse con un lieve morso sul labbro inferiore.

“Conosco anche molti altri metodi.”

“Lo spero bene per te.”

“O cosa?”

“Ci possono essere una marea di ragioni a portarmi a usare i coltelli della cucina.”

“È una promessa?”

“Se ti risulta così piacevole no.”

Hannibal non controbatté, ma si stava visibilmente godendo quello scambio di battute in totale armonia; anche Will si lasciò crogiolare in quella pace creatasi e iniziò a scivolare nel sonno, completamente dimentico del caldo, mentre il dottore gli carezzava la testa con il naso inebriandosi del suo odore.

“Mylimasis.” Sussurrò nei suoi capelli. “Potrai usare tutte le lame che vuoi.”

Will curvò gli angoli della bocca e socchiuse le palpebre.

“Vuole farsi marchiare da me, dottor Lecter? Qualcuno potrebbe credere che sia avvezzo al sadomasochismo.”

“Oh, credevo avessimo gli stessi gusti al riguardo, che delusione.”

“Tu pensi sempre che abbiamo gli stessi gusti.”

“Solitamente ho ragione.”

“ _Solitamente sei odioso_.”

“Se d’ora in avanti sarò la tua voce interiore un motivo dovrà pur esserci.”

“Sempre più odioso.”

Hannibal ruotò su un fianco e intrecciò le gambe con le sue stringendolo a sé con il braccio libero, senza slegare le loro mani. Premette la bocca sulla sua fronte.

“Sarà un onore per me essere la tua voce, Will.”

“Anche per me, Hannibal.”

E Will avrebbe voluto vivere in quell’attimo in eterno. Finalmente nella sua pelle, in quella nuova vita insieme a Hannibal e nessun altro.

 _Solo loro due coperti di sangue in un campo di grano_.

 

 


End file.
